Many persons have difficulty loosening jar lids, particularly elderly persons because of reduced strength and persons with arthritic hands. It can be difficult for such persons to grip the lid of a jar with sufficient strength while turning the lid. Thus, there are general needs for improved jar openers and methods for loosening jar lids that are particularly suited for elderly persons and persons with arthritic hands.